The Emperor's New Groove 3: The Peasant's New Groove
by TheMollyandPippinShow
Summary: When Pacha is instated emperor as a reward for his loyalty to Kuzco, Yzma throws him in the dungeon and takes over the empire. Now it's up to Kuzco, Kronk and Malina to form a rebellion and stop Yzma's evil tyranny in this musical adventure.


THE PEASANT'S NEW GROOVE

By Micah Hirsh

WRITTEN ON SCREEN

Long ago, somewhere** NOT** in the jungle…

We open on Pacha, chained to a wall in the dungeon.

PACHA (V.O.)  
This is me. I used to just be an ordinary peasant. But one day I met emperor Kuzco and helped save his life. As the years past we became good friends, and he soon invited me and my family to move into his palace. I guess you could say we were living a life of luxury. But one day, all of that would change.

Kuzco had finally come to appreciate what I had done for him. Unfortunately, this proved to be the biggest mistake he would ever make.

Now you're probably wondering how I ended up in this dungeon, so let me explain, it all started about a week ago.

WRITTEN ON SCREEN

About a week ago…

As we flashback to about a week ago, a great big title appears on the screen which reads: "The Emperor's New Groove 3". All of a sudden the film pauses, and Kuzco pops up on screen.

KUZCO

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Stop the flick!

This is not "The Emperor's New Groove 3" that would imply that this is MY movie.

This is not my movie. Now now, don't worry, I'm in this movie. It's just not ALL ABOUT ME. It's ALL ABOUT Pacha. So if you don't like it, you know who to blame.

You understand now? No? Let me explain, First there was my movie, (which is of course the best out of the three) Then there was Kronk's movie, and now this is Pacha's movie! Seeing a pattern here?

The point is, this is not about the emperor. So how about instead of the "The Emperor's New Groove 3", we simply, take away the 3.

Kuzco crosses out the 3 on the screen with a red sharpie.

KUZCO

And how about instead of "The Emperor's New Groove", let's make it "The Peasant's New Groove".

Kuzco writes PEASANT over emperor with his red sharpie.

KUZCO

Ah, much better. Well that settles that.

Um, hello?

you can play the rest of the movie now.

The film then begins. We see the Theme Song Guy, holding a banjo, and sitting on a fence, in front of Pacha's hut.

The Theme Song Guy begins to sing a ballad.

During the song, clips from "The Emperor's New Groove" play behind the Theme Song Guy.

THEME SONG GUY

Sit back,

And I'll tell you the story of a man who saved

The emperor's life.

He lived in a hut in a village far away

With his children and his wife!

One day, the emperor

Would invite him to the palace!

The emperor, was selfish,

Spoiled, and he

Was quite callous!

They'd soon embark on one heck of a ride!

For the emperor wanted

To destroy Pacha's village to build

His ultimate summer home, Kuzcotopia,

Complete with water slide!

Pacha, he did not approve!

This threw off the emperor's groove!

But the emperor's ex-advisor Yzma planned,

To poison him

So her

Right hand man,

Kronk prepared a dinner that night,

Soon Kuzco would be out of sight!

They got the potion

Ready for the feast,

So the emperor could be deceased.

They thought the potion

Was a posion

That would kill Kuzco

Dead!

But it just so happens,

It turns out

It was extract

Of llama instead!

Kronk went out of town to finish the job,

To kill Kuzco, it would be quite macabre,

Soon, somehow, by some mistake,

Kuzco, on Pacha's cart

He would take.

And that is when they

Would meet again!

The two had a great big fight and then

Kuzco ran to the jungle where,

He would encounter a

Living nightmare.

But Pacha came to the rescue,

And together,

Both of them,

Yes both of the two,

Would work together

To set things right,

Pacha hoped

That just maybe,

Kuzco might

Build his summer home somewhere else,

Yes, that day the two parallels,

Stopped Yzma, together and then

Kuzco became human again!

And by now,

I bet you're probably guesssin'

The emperor had learned his lesson,

Kuzco didn't build his summer home.

So Pacha and his family,

Were free to roam.

And now after all of these years

Emperor Kuzco, and all of his peers

Invited Pacha and his family

to spend the rest of their lives

In an eternal paradise!

So this is where the story ends,

Let's hope they'll always be friends.

So that's the story,

Now you know.

That's the story

Of Pacha and Kuzco!

Yes, that's the story

Of Pacha and Kuzco!

We then zoom out, to reveal the theme song guy is actually sitting in front of a movie screen. We zoom out to reveal Pacha, and his family, who are now in Kuzco's palace.

KUZCO

Great work Theme Song guy.

Kuzco then gives the Theme Song Guy some money.

KUZCO  
Now go and get yourself something nice.

PACHA  
It sure was nice of you to invite us to stay in the palace with you Kuzco,

But I…

CHICHA  
We'd love to stay here. Right, Pacha?

Chicha gives Pacha a glare, with the intent of getting him to say yes.

PACHA

Of course. We'd love to stay.

KUZCO

Great, I'll show you to your rooms.

The Royal Record Keeper enters the throne room to talk to Kuzco.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

I'm sorry your highness, I'm afraid they can't live with you.

KUZCO

Why not?

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

Because, the law says you can only live in the palace if, You are either part of The emperor's immediate family, or if you are a servant to the emperor.

And since neither Pacha, nor his family are any of these, they cannot stay in the palace.

KUZCO

But, they've been so nice to me, even when I was rude. Inviting them to stay in the palace is the greatest thing I can do for them in return. There's got to be another way.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

Well, there is one other way… But you're not going to like it.

KUZCO  
What?

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER  
The only other way for Pacha and his family to live here, is if…

Pacha becomes emperor.

Kuzco takes a moment to think about this and makes up his decision.

KUZCO

Alright then, let it be so.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

But you do realize you'll become a peasant and have to leave the palace, right?

KUZCO  
Yes.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

And once it's been done there's no turning back.

KUZCO

Fine, just get it over with.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

Alright. I hereby declare you, Pacha, our new emperor!

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER

Kuzco, you may give Pacha your crown, and leave the palace.

KUZCO  
Buh-bye Pacha.

PACHA

Kuzco you don't have to do this…

KUZCO  
I know I don't have to…

But I want to.

Kuzco leaves. Kronk then enters the room.

KRONK

Alright, I'm back from the little advisor's room, what did I miss?

CHICHA  
Kuzco just made Pacha emperor.

KRONK

He did? Oh no! I'm going to have to tell my assistant!

Kronk opens the door to his office, to see his assistant.

KRONK

Zmya, Pacha's emperor now.

KUZCO (V.O.)

Alright now, just to recap for those who don't remember, after I graduated Kuzco Academy,

I made Kronk, my advisor.

Now, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Zmya, Kronk's "assistant", is secretly Yzma in disguise! Don't believe me? Well just watch for yourself.

ZMYA

Yes! I can finally be empress!

KRONK

Zmya, I didn't know you wanted to be empress. You should meet Yzma, I think you two would really get along.

ZMYA

Kronk!

Zmya pulls off her secretary-like disguise to reveal Yzma.

YZMA

It's me, Yzma!

KRONK

Riiiight.

YZMA

Don't you see! I pose as Pacha's royal advisor, gain Pacha's trust, and when he's not looking I throw him in the dungeon! With Pacha missing, and Kuzco having resigned from the throne, I'll take over, and rule the empire! It's brilliant!

KRONK

But, Yzma, Pacha hates you, how on earth are you going to gain his trust?

YZMA

Oh, don't worry Kronk, I have a way.

Now drink this potion!

KRONK

Why?

YZMA

Don't ask why, just drink it!

KRONK

Alright.

We then cut to Pacha in the throne room.

GUARD

Your highness.

Pacha looks around for a moment, then remembers he's emperor now.

GUARD  
Your heighness, there's someone here to see you!

PACHA  
Alright, show them in.

Yzma walks in to see Pacha.

YZMA

Hello Pacha, long time, no see.

PACHA  
Yzma!

Guards, throw her in the dungeon, now!

YZMA

No, please, I've come to repent. I've changed my ways! I've been reformed!

I'm a good person now. I've donated to charities, given to the homeless, Why, I even got a puppy.

Yzma holds up a puppy, with black ears, and a familiar yellow hat. The "puppy" woofs in a very deep and familiar voice.

"PUPPY"

Woof. Woof.

YZMA

See?

PACHA

I don't believe you.

YZMA

Well, why not?

PACHA

Well, because, you're an evil scheming liar.

YZMA  
Look, I'll prove to you I've changed. I'll kiss this puppy.

Yzma holds the "puppy" to her lips and prepares to kiss it. The "puppy "quivers in fear and closes his eyes. Just as Yzma's about to kiss the "puppy", Pacha interrupts.

PACHA  
Alright! I believe you! You've changed, just, please, let the poor puppy go.

Yzma puts down the puppy, and he runs off in fear. Shortly afterwards we hear a loud crashing sound.

"PUPPY"  
I'm OK, I'm fine… I mean… woof.

Yzma hits her forehead in embarrassment, and proceeds to talk to Pacha.

YZMA

So, what do you say? May I be your new royal advisor?

PACHA

Fine.

Yzma then walks off, where she can't be seen, and sees the "puppy" again; the "puppy" is still getting over the fact that Yzma almost kissed him.

"PUPPY"  
So, How did it go?

YZMA

It worked! I'm his new advisor!

"PUPPY"

But what about me?

YZMA

Oh don't worry Kronk; I have something special planed for you.

Ahahahah!

The movie pauses again, for Kuzco to pop up, (no longer wearing his crown).Kuzco uses his red sharpie to draw devil horns, a handlebar mustache, and a goatee beard on Yzma.

KUZCO

Okay everyone, listen up, First rule of being emperor: NEVER TRUST YZMA. EVER!

Okay, sorry to interrupt. Back to the movie…

The movie then continues…

We see Pacha in his throne room, with Yzma.

YZMA

So, Pacha, how are you enjoying your new life in the palace?

PACHA

I guess I like it okay. I miss my old hut though.

YZMA

Yes, well, I'm sorry about that.  
Kronk!

Kronk walks in the room.

KRONK  
Yes, Yzma?

YZMA  
Owthray Achapay inway ethay ungeonday.

KRONK

Iiiiiighhtray

Kronk pulls a lever that appears out of nowhere, and Pacha falls through a trap door into the dungeon.

YZMA

Finally! I've done it! I'm Finally Empress! Haha!

The entire palace changes, the throne changes from gold to purple, all the portraits of Pacha and Statues of Pacha change to statues and portraits of Yzma. The gold Inti mask enterance transforms into a purple skull-like façade. The changes expand to the entire kingdom. Yzma watchtowers rise all over the place, a guard is seen painting a purple "Yz" on the Mudka's Meat Hut sign, reading "Yzmudka's Meat Hut, a giant Yzma statue (Parodying the Statue of Liberty) is placed in the center of the empire, and Kuzco Academy is changed to Yzma Acadmey.

We then return to the palace and see Yzma and Kronk again.

YZMA  
Perfect! Now the empire is mine! All that's left is to get rid of Kuzco!

Now that Kuzco has moved back into Pacha's old hut, It'll be much easier to destroy the little worm! That tiny friendly village happens to be the perfect spot for me to build…

Yzma walks over to a curtain, and raises it, to reveal a model of a mall.

YZMA

The Yzmall!

KRONK  
Hey, that's kind of like when Kuzco was going to build Kuzcotopia on Pacha's village.

YZMA  
No, Kronk! This is completely different!

Instead of a summer home, The Yzmall will be the ultimate shopping complex! Complete with Yzma wishing fountain!

KRONK  
Ooh! Will it also have one of those funnel things where you toss the coin and it spirals to the bottom?

YZMA  
Sure, why not?

KRONK  
Oh boy! I can't wait!

YZMA

Kronk.

KRONK

Yes?

YZMA

Remember when I said I had something special planed for you?

KRONK

Yeah?

YZMA

Well here it is…

KRONK

Oh boy, I'm so excited!

YZMA

Kronk, all you need to do is make sure Kuzco never leaves that village.

KRONK  
But why?

YZMA  
Because, I'm going to destroy that villiage and ensure Kuzco's demise!

KRONK

You're going to destroy a whole village just to kill one guy?

YZMA  
Yeah, so.

KRONK  
Isn't that taking it just a tad bit too far?

YZMA

You know Kronk, on second thought, you may be right.

You've opened my eyes Kronk, and for that I thank you.

KRONK  
Really?

YZMA  
No, you're fired.

Yzma pushes a button on the arm of her throne, and Kronk is sprung out of the building.

YZMA

Ahahaha…

Chicha soon interrupts Yzma's evil laughter.

CHICHA  
Um, Yzma, where's Pacha?

YZMA

Oh… well…

Yzma thinks for a moment to come up with a lie to explain why Pacha is gone.

YZMA

Chicha, It's so sad.

I don't know how to tell you this,

But Paca…

CHICHA

Pacha.

YZMA  
Pacha is dead.

Chicha begins to sob.

CHICHA  
But how? How did this happen?

YZMA  
I'm not quite sure. I was leaving my office, and when I came in to the throne room, he was lying dead. And in his last words, he said that he wanted me to take his place.

CHICHA

You?

YZMA

Yes, me.

CHICHA  
Why would Pacha want you to take his place?

YZMA  
Because he trusts me.

CHICHA  
What?

YZMA  
I know, you're probably thinking, why would Pacha trust someone like me?

Well, I'm not the cruel witch I used to be Chicha, I have improved, and I have made myself a better person.

Chicha begins to cry.

YZMA

Yes, yes, I know this must be very hard for you, but things like this do happen, and we must carry on with our lives. Pacha has moved on to a better place.

We fade into Pacha's "funeral" as Yzma continues her speech.

YZMA

And so, it is with great sadness, that we mourn the departure of our beloved king. Taken from us so tragically, on the very night of which he was instated. His legacy will live on in our hearts for all eternity.

We then see Pacha's family, and other peasants crying.

We see Chicha, who looks down at her youngest child, Yupi.

YUPI  
Dada?

CHICHA  
I'm afraid dad's gone Yupi.

Chicha then cries.

We cut to see Kronk, falling onto a stack of hay, outside a peasant's hut, causing the hay to make a mess, as the angry peasant leaves his hut to see what the commotion's about, it turns out the peasant is… Kuzco, who is now dressed in clothing very similar to Pacha's garb, but in a smaller size.

KUZCO

Ah! Look what you did! I just finished stacking that hay… oh, hello Kronk.

Kronk stands up and grab's Kuzco.

KRONK

Kuzco, you've got to do something! Yzma threw Pacha in the dungeon and now she's empress.

KUZCO  
Whoa, No touchy, remember!

And what did you say about Yzma?

KRONK  
She threw Pacha in the dungeon, and now she's empress!

You've got to stop her!

KUZCO

You mean I have to save Pacha?

KRONK  
Yes.

KUZCO  
Well, it looks like the tables have turned.

KRONK  
What?

KUZCO  
Don't worry Kronk, Yzma is going down!

KRONK  
No! Kuzco! There's Yzma Watchtowers all over the place, there are guards at every corner! It's too dangerous. You can't go!

KUZCO  
Well Kronk, if I can't go stop her, why did you ask me to?

KRONK

Uh… I don't know.

KUZCO

Well we can't just let Yzma be empress, who knows what awful things she could do! She could destroy houses, starve families, or even worse, she could turn everyone into llamas!

We must stop her! But we're going to need some help.

KRONK

Well, uh, why don't we ask Malina for help?

KUZCO  
No, Kronk that'll never work. Hey, I've got an idea; we'll ask Malina for help!

KRONK  
That's what I just said.

KUZCO  
No, you said, "Why don't we ask Malina for help?" I said, "we'll ask Malina for help!".

KRONK  
Yes, but they're the same thing.

KUZCO  
No their not.

KRONK  
Yes they are!

KUZCO  
How?

KRONK  
They mean the same thing.

KUZCO  
What?

KRONK  
They both involve asking Malina for help.

KUZCO  
Oh, so you're saying they mean the same thing.

KRONK  
Yeah.

We then cut to Kuzco and Kronk, visiting the headquarters of The Kuzconian Times, where the grumpy editor and chief calls Malina to his desk.

HUACA  
Malina! Get in here.

MALINA  
Yes Mr. Huaca?

HUACA

As I'm sure you know, The Kuzcoinan Times is up for the Perutzer prize, and since you're our best reporter, I need to you write a report on the new automatic hand dryers they've installed in the restrooms at Kuzco Academy! But I must warn you, our rival, The Daily Llama is competing for the prize as well, so be sure you write an award winning report! Capiche?

MALINA  
Yes Mr. Huaca. But I'm not sure a story about hand dryers is really going to be good enough to beat The Daily Llama. And besides, weren't those dryers installed months ago? , no offence, but there's a reason they call it news.

People want excitement

When they read the news.

A dull and boring story

Will give the reader the blues,

So if you want your paper to get the best reviews,

Then no matter what else you do,

Give Em' Something New!

Whether it's sophisticated and classy,

Or something that is clever and sassy

You don't want to put the reader to bed

So write a story that'll knock e'm dead!

So if you want your reader's minds to be blew,

Give Em' Something New!

If you wanna be appreciated,

You need a topic that's not dated

So when you're looking for a story to write

Be sure it's a story that's out of sight

You don't want your readers to be few,  
Give Em' Something New!

If you want to reach the deadline

You need a truly eye-catching headline,

You need a story that is sure to thrill em'

A story that will surely chill em'!

So just in case you haven't gotten the clue,

Give Em' Something New!

So if you want to win that prize

Then you should let me advise,

You need a story that is wise,

A story that is not filled with lies,

So listen when I tell you,

Give Em' Something New!

Yeah if you don't want your story to be forgotten,

It must as authentic as Peruvian cotton,

So you're story will be remembered,

You need a story that'll glow like ember,

So write a story that is true,

Write story that is you

But no matter what else you do…

Give Em' Something

Give Em' Something

Give Em' Something New!

MR. HUACA  
Alright Malina, if you can find a new story that's better then the hand dryer story, then I'll let you use it, but if you can't find one before next Friday, you'll have to write about the hand dryers.

MALINA  
Yes sir.

HUACA  
Finally, I can get some peace and quiet.

Kuzco and Kronk then burst into Huaca's office.

KUZCO  
Hi there!

HUACA

What do you two want?

KUZCO

Oh, we're just stopping by to speak with a friend.

KRONK

Yeah, may we speak with Malina, please?

HUACA  
Malina! Get in here!

Malina then leaves her office and comes to the front desk.

MALINA

Yes, ?

HUACA

These two gentlemen would like to have a word with you.

KUZCO  
Hello, Malina! How does it feel to finally be reunited with your true love?

MALINA

Kuzco, just come into my office.

Kronk and Kuzco look at each other, confused, and shrug and enter Malina's office. Malina shuts the door and begins to talk to them.

MALINA

Alright, what do you guys want?

KUZCO  
Yzma's empress now! And she's thrown Pacha in the dungeon!

MALINA

Why would Yzma throw Pacha in the dungeon?

KUZCO

It's a long story; I'll explain it to you on the way to the palace. We've got to rescue him!

KRONK

But Yzma's placed spies and Yzmacops all over the place. We have to be careful.

MALINA

But how are we gonna fight Yzma? It's like we need to form some kind of resistance.

KRONK  
You mean like an Yzmutiny?

MALINA  
More like a rebellion

KUZCO  
I've got it! We'll form the Kuzconian Rebellion!

MALINA

So we'll do it! Everyone agrees?

Alright I think it's time for my reprise!

I'll give them something that's engaging!

KRONK  
Give them something entertaining!

MALINA

I'll Give Em' Something New!

This Just in…

Yzma takes over the empire,

her poor assistant Kronk is fired,

So now that I've got a story,  
We'll restore the empire's former glory,

And before my report is due,

I'll Give Em' Something New!

Yeah, I said before my report is due,

I'll Give Em' Something New!

I'll

Give

Them

Some

Thing

New!

KUZCO  
What, so this is a musical now?

Malina give Kuzco "The Stare" and replies.

MALINA  
You got a problem with that?

KUZCO  
No… No problem here.

Alright, Kronk, I need you to make a list.

Kronk leaves, then comes back with a notepad and a pencil.

KRONK

Alright, I'm ready.

KUZCO

We're going to need a cool logo, some weapons, and a catsuit.

KRONK  
Uh, What's the catsuit for?

KUZCO

No time to explain, we've got to go to the palace.

KRONK  
Alright, but were gonna have to stop by Yzmart to pick up some supplies first.

KUZCO  
Alright, let's go

We then cut to Malina, Kuzco and Kronk, leaving The Kuzconian Times, and heading for the palace.

MALINA  
So, let me get this straight.

To thank Pacha for all he's done for you, you invited him to move into the palace.

But according to the law, the only way for Pacha to live in the palace is for him to be emperor.

You actually gave up your throne to Pacha, and now Yzma's thrown him in the dungeon and taken his place?

KUZCO

Yeah.

MALINA

So, you actually gave up your throne to Pacha?

KUZCO  
Yeah.

MALINA

You actually did something for someone else?

KUZCO

Yeah.

MALINA  
Well that was very sweet of you Kuzco..., stupid, but sweet.

KRONK

Quick! A guards coming! Act natural.

Kuzco pulls out a handheld mirror, at his reflection, smiling.

MALINA

Kuzco!

KUZCO

What? He said act natural.

GUARD

Halt, peasants!

Where are your uniforms?

KUZCO  
What uniforms?

GUARD

All peasants must wear their uniforms before going out in public.

The Guard points to a rack, where several purple uniforms hang. Each uniform consists of a simple purple poncho, with a pink silhouette of Yzma's face on the front. We then close up on Malina, who comes up with a plan to sneak past the guard.

MALINA

Yeah, sorry about that. We were actually just on our way to pick up our's.

GUARD  
Alright then, well, you kids have a good day.

The Guard then leaves as the three give a sigh of relief.

KUZCO  
Nice save, Malina.

The three then run to get their uniforms, and continue. We cut to see Yzma, talking to a short fat man named GeZun, who is applying to be her royal advisor.

YZMA

So, Mr… uh…

Yzma pulls up Mr. GeZun's business card.

YZMA

GeZun, what makes you think you're applicable to be my royal advisor?

GEZUN  
Well, your highness, I think you should chose me because I'm the most experienced in the field.

Music begins, and GeZun starts to sing.

GEZUN  
When I was just a lad, on one summer's day,

An audition which I had for my school's stage play,

I auditioned for the part of the advisor,

And this is what they say…said

Oh boy, this boy sure gives some Good Advice!

Oh boy, this boy, he surely sure is nice!

Don't worry, I don't have any lice!

It's Irrelevant, but rhymes with Good Advice!

Oh boy, this boy sure gives some Good advice!

So when you need a recommendation,

I'm the bestest in the nation!

Bestest's not a word

But it fits in the song!

So you can't tell me

That I'm wrong.

So when you need someone to plead!

GeZun is here for all your advising needs!

Don't believe me? Just ask my clients!

We then see each client, talking/singing about GeZun.

MATTA (Waitress)  
Oh boy this boy sure gives some good advice.

RUDY (Old man)

Oh boy, this boy surely sure is nice.

UNNAMED PEASANT WOMAN  
I wanna give him a great big hug!

We are supposed to cut to the next client, but instead of a client, we see a bug. A monkey soon walks up and eats the bug.

GEZUN

What's with the chimp and the bug?

GeZun waits for an answer, but Yzma just shrugs, so he continues his song.

So if your lookin' for an advisor, trust me there is no one wiser,

If you need an advisor, how about me!

YZMA  
That's our advisor

GEZUN  
Thank You Yzma! Now that you have me, you're worries are over!

We then cut to Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk who start to get hungry.

KUZCO  
I'm getting hungry.

MALINA  
We don't have time. If we want to stop Yzma, we can't take a lunch break.

Kuzco's tummy growls.

KUZCO  
But Malina!

MALINA

Fine, one quick trip to Mudka's. But that's it!

The three then travel to Mudka's which now is Yzmudka's. We cut to them inside, preparing to order their food as a waitress greets them.

QUECHUA  
Welcome to Yzmudka's Meat Hut, home of the famous Yzmug of meat. Hello, my name is Quechua, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?

KUZCO  
Yes, I'd just like some water please.

KRONK  
I think I'll have a glass of Yzmilk.

MALINA

I'd like some ice tea please.

QUENCHUA

Sweetened or unsweetened?

MALINA

Sweetened, please.

QUECHUA  
Will that be all for you?

MALINA  
I think so!

QUECHUA

Alright then, I'll be back with your drinks shortly.

Quilla then leaves to get drinks.

KUZCO  
Quick! We need a plan! So how are we gonna save Pacha?

KRONK  
Before Yzma fired me; I grabbed a map of her reconstructed palace.

Kronk spreads out a map of Yzma's palace. The palace is shown to be surrounded by a large electric fence, with guards at each corner.

MALINA

It appears Yzma's turned the palace's dungeon into a maximum security prison!

The only way we can break Pacha out, is by breaking ourselves in.

So now all we need to do is figure out how.

KRONK

What about Mrs. Upachal? She's got all kinds of crazy gizmos and gadgets; I'm sure one of them can get us in.

KUZCO  
Who?

KRONK  
Mrs. Upachal.

KUZCO  
Who's that ?

MALINA  
The science teacher.

KUZCO  
Hmm…where do I know a science teacher?

MALINA  
At Kuzco Academy!

KUZCO  
Oh, her… Wait, she had a name?

MALINA  
Come on, We've got to go now!

A young blonde headed female then walks up to Kuzco.

QUILLA  
Oh my gosh! Are you Kuzco?

KUZCO  
Why, yes, yes I am.

QUILLA  
Kuzco, I'm your biggest fan!

Can I have your autograph? My name's Quilla!

KUZCO  
Sure!

Dear Quilla, you are a hottie-hot-hottie, sign Kuzco.

QUILLA  
Thanks.

So what are you guys doing?

MALINA  
Oh, were just stopping by to get a bite to eat…

KRONK  
We're coming up with a plan to stop Yzma and make Kuzco emperor again.

Malina then puts her hand on her forehead, upset with Kronk for revealing their secret.

QUILLA  
Ooh! Can I help?

MALINA  
Well, thanks for offering to help, Quilla, but we don't…

KUZCO  
Sure you can help!

QUILLA  
Great!

MALINA  
Excuse us for a moment, please.

Malina then leans in to chat with Kuzco privately.

MALINA

Kuzco, something's not right about that girl. We can't trust her.

KUZCO  
Oh, you're just jealous because I finally found someone who likes me as much as I do.

Malina sighs with frustration, and the two end their private chat.

KUZCO  
So, what are we waiting for? Let's blow this popsicle stand!

QUILLA  
So wait… where are we going?

KUZCO  
Kuzco Academy.

QUILLA  
Where?

KUZCO  
Kuzco Academy.

The school I paid for?

Ring a bell?

QUILLA

Oh, you must mean Yzma Academy.

KUZCO  
Yzma Academy?

QUILLA  
After Yzma became empress she renamed it.

KUZCO  
Alright, then we're going to Yzma Academy.

We cut to Chicha, in the royal suite with her kids.

TIPO  
I can't believe dad is really gone.

CHACA  
How do you know he is?

TIPO  
Because Yzma said he was.

CHACA  
But you know Yzma, she's evil. She probably made the whole thing up.

TIPO

Nuh-uh.

CHACA

Yuh-huh

TIPO

Nuh-uh

CHACA  
Yuh-huh.

TIPO

Nuh-uh

CHACA

Yuh-huh.

CHICHA  
Alright you two, it's time for bed.

TIPO  
Chaca said she doesn't think dad's dead.

CHACA  
I just said he might still be alive; it's not like Yzma hasn't ever lied to us before. You don't really think he's dead, do you mom?

CHICHA

Now, Chaca I have my doubts and suspicions, but it's time to go to bed now. We'll discuss this again in the morning.

We cut to Kuzco, Malina, Kronk and Quilla in Mrs. Upachal's class room.

You need to break Pacha out of Yzma's dungeon?

KUZCO  
Yeah, so do you think you can help us out?

MRS. UPACHAL  
Yes! I think what you need is science!

KUZCO  
Yeah, we're Kind of looking for something more specific.

MR.S. UPACHAL  
I think I have just the thing! I call it the Standard Powered Absterge Digging Excavator, also known as The S.P.A.D.E.

KUZCO

Alright, give us four, and then we got to get going.

A large fat muscular bully named Kavo then enters the classroom.

MRS. UPACHAL

Hello Kavo, come in.

KAVO  
Kavo told to come here.

KUZCO  
Kavo? But I thought you graduated with the rest of us?

KAVO  
Kavo held back.

KUZCO

Oh. Me wonder why Kavo held back. Maybe it's 'cause Kavo talk funny.

KAVO  
Kuzco making Kavo angry! Kuzco won't like Kavo when he angry.

MALINA  
Kuzco, maybe you shouldn't…

KUZCO  
Oh, relax. I'm sure Mrs. Upachal won't let Kavo hurt me.

Kuzco then leans on a shelf, knocking it over. At the top of the shelf is a flask with chemicals in it. The flask hits the ground and breaks, and the chemicals end up on Kavo.

KUZCO

Haha! Kavo wet!

MRS. UPACHAL

Oh no! Kuzco! That was my last batch of growth serum!

KUZCO  
Growth serum?

Kavo then grows out of the classroom, and chases Kuzco down the hall.

KAVO

Kavo smash!

We then cut to Malina, Kronk, and Quilla.

MALINA  
Guys, we've got to do something!

The three then run outside of the academy to look for a solution. Kronk notices a cart full of Yzme dynamite, and walks over to the guards holding it.

GUARD 1

So what do ya think about that Yzmacare health plan?

GUARD 2  
Oh it's horrible! I don't want Yzma deciding if I'm sick or not, that's what doctors are for.

GUARD 1  
I know, right!

KRONK

Excuse me, gentlemen. You two wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of that dynamite, would you?

GUARD 1 (in a sarcastic sounding voice.)

Oh no, go ahead.

GUARD 2 (in a sarcastic sounding voice.)

Yeah, it's not like we're carrying this cart full of dynamite for any reason.

KRONK  
Wait, are you being sarcastic?

GUARD 2

No, go ahead take it. We don't mind.

KRONK  
Oh, well Thanks.

Kronk then runs off with the cart of dynamite.

GUARD 1

Why does everyone always think we're being sarcastic?

GUARD 2 ( In Sarcastic voice)

Gee, I don't know.

We cut to Malina and Quilla, waiting for Kronk. Kronk finally arrives with the cart.

KRONK  
All right, I figured it out, we're gonna blow up the school.

MALINA  
But Kronk, that's dangerous! Someone could get hurt

KRONK  
Don't worry, Malina, this is a cartoon, remember.

Kuzco then runs out the school, and Kavo is close behind, but still in the school.

MALINA  
Kronk! Now!

Kronk then lights the dynamite, as it approaches the school.

MALINA

Kuzco, duck!

Kuzco ducks and Malina, Kronk, and Quilla hide behind a bench as the school building blows up in a massive explosion. Malina, Kronk, and Quilla come out from behind the bench, and Kuzco stands up, as the four look on the remains of the school.

KUZCO  
Way to blow the budget, Kronk.

KRONK  
You do realized I just saved your life right?

KUZCO

Yeah, so you don't have to brag about it.

Gees, talk about selfish.

We then cut to Kuzco, Malina, Kronk and Quilla standing outside the maximum security prison-esque Dungeon. Malina is now wearing a skin tight catsuit.

MALINA

Kronk, you distract the guards, while we dig under the fence.

Kuzco

Dig? No way am I digging! I might get dirt on my brand new poncho.

MALINA  
Just come on!

Kronk go's to distract a guard, while Malina, Kuzco and Quilla prepare to dig under the fence.

We cut to Kronk, distracting a guard.

KRONK  
Excuse me sir, may I please enter the palace?

GUARD  
May I first ask why you wish to enter the palace.

KRONK  
I need to visit my friend who works at the palace.

GUARD  
and what is his name?

KRONK  
Hu.

GUARD  
You're friend

KRONK  
Hu.

GUARD  
The one who works in the palace.

Kronk

Hu works in the palace.

GUARD  
Your friend.

Kronk

My friend, Hu?

GUARD  
Your friend who works in the palace?

KRONK  
Yes he does.

GUARD  
What's his name?

KRONK

No, Watt's his sister's name.

GUARD  
How am I supposed to know his sister's name?

Kronk

His sister's name's Watt.

GUARD  
Who's sister?

KRONK  
That's right.

GUARD  
What's right?

KRONK  
No, Watt's left.

GUARD  
What?

KRONK  
Yes.

GUARD  
Who's what?

KRONK  
No, Hu's Hu, Hu's sister is Watt.

GUARD  
What?

KRONK  
That's Hu's sister.

GUARD  
Who?

KRONK  
That's right.

GUARD  
What?

KRONK  
Watt's Hu's sister.

GUARD

Hu?

Kronk

Hu's Watt's brother.

GUARD  
I don't know.

KRONK

No, Idontno's Hu's mother.

GUARD  
You don't know whose mother?

KRONK  
Yes I do.

GUARD  
But you just said you didn't.

KRONK  
No I didn't, I said Idontno's Hu's mother.

GUARD  
That's what I said.

KRONK  
What's what you said.

GUARD  
I just said you don't know whose mother.

KRONK  
What?

GUARD  
Just forget it!

The Guard then opens the gate, and leaves frustrated as Kronk smiles.

KRONK  
Works every time.

Kronk then walks in to the palace, as we cut to later after Kuzco and Quilla have made it to the dungeon, but Malina has yet to make it.

KUZCO  
I hope Malina's okay.

QUILLA  
I'm sure she's fine Kuzco.

Oh Kuzco, you're so handsome.

I can't keep my eyes off of you!

Kuzco, I don't know how to say this but…

I love you.

KUZCO  
I know.

QUILLA

Shut up and kiss me you fool!

The two then kiss, as Quilla pulls out a knife from behind her back, and holds it up, preparing to stab Kuzco.

MALINA  
Kuzco! Look out!

Frustrated, Quilla puts the knife behind her back and the two separate.

MALINA

Kuzco, she's trying to kill you! I told you you couldn't trust her.

KUZCO  
Oh, Malina, stop making up stories.

QUILLA  
I'm afraid she's not making up stories, Kuzco.

KUZCO  
What?

QUILLA

She's right Kuzco. Yzma hired me to kill you.

I've been spying on you Kuzco,

I've been watching your every move.

When I saw you at Mudka's I figured that would be just the right moment to gain your trust. I joined your little resistance, so you'd think I was on your side. Then, I tricked you into kissing me, giving me the perfect chance to kill you, until little goodie-two shoes here interrupted.

KUZCO  
You mean you're an Yzmole?

QUILLA  
That's right, Kuzco. I've come to kill you, and now, it's time to finish the job. Any last words, Kuzco?

Quilla approaches Kuzco with the knife, as Kuzco closes his eyes in fear. All of a sudden, just as she's about to kill Kuzco, Quilla is punched and knocked out by Malina who grabs Kuzco, as the two run into the dungeon.

We cut to Malina and Kuzco meeting up with Kronk at the dungeon enterance.

KRONK  
What happened to Quilla?

MALINA  
She was an assassin Yzma hired to kill Kuzco.

KRONK

Well, uh, that's not good.

MALINA  
Now come on we got to save Pacha.

KUZCO  
Um Malina.

MALINA  
What now?

KUZCO  
We have a bit of a problem

Malina then looks to where Kuzco is pointing, and see's a laser hallway.

KRONK  
Uh oh! We can't take any chances; we don't want to trip the alarm. How are we ever gonna make it across?

MALINA  
Well, fortunately you know a cheerleader who's been through years of athletic training.

KRONK  
Kuzco's a cheerleader?

MALINA  
I was talking about me.

KRONK  
Oh.

Malina then maneuvers her way through the laser hallway. First Malina splits down on the ground. Then she cartwheels through the lasers, she then roles past the lasers as Kuzco and Kronk watch, and follow her with their eyes.

KUZCO  
That is so hot!

Malina then makes it to the end of the laser hall, and turns off the lasers.

MALINA  
Come on!

We cut back to Quilla, who awakes from being knocked out, and prepares to continue to complete her mission. All of a sudden the voice of Kronk's shoulder angel then appears.

ANGEL KRONK  
You're not really going to kill him are you?

Kronks shouder devil then appears on her other shoulder.

DEVIL KRONK  
Go ahead and kill him, he's a sefish jerk anyways.

QUILLA  
Um? Who are you?

ANGEL KRONK

We are your conscience.

QUILLA  
If you're my concinese, then why do you look like Kronk?

ANGEL KRONK  
Oh no! Run! She's on to us!

The shoulder angel and shoulder devil then poof out of site, as Quilla looks confused.

We then cut to Pacha, in the dungeon, as he narrates.

PACHA (V. O.)  
Yep, you guessed it. This is where you came in.

Now you know how I got in this dungeon.

We then close up on a profile of Pacha's face.

PACHA  
I should of never trusted Yzma. This is all my fault.

Pacha here's Kuzco's voice in the distance.

KUZCO  
Pacha!

PACHA  
Kuzco?

Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk then run up to Pacha. Kuzco unchains Pacha, setting him free.

PACHA  
Kuzco, you came to save me?

KUZCO  
Well, Pacha, this is The PEASANT'S New Groove.

Now come on, Pacha, we've got to stop the evil Yzmonster!

MALINA  
Would you quit with the Yzma puns?

KUZCO  
Fine, but come on! We've got to find Yzma!

KRONK  
Well, she's not in the throne room, I checked there.

We hear Quilla's voice in the distance.

QUILLA  
It's too late. There's nothing you can do.

MALINA

Quilla? How did you get here before us?

QUILLA

Does anyone really care?

KUZCO, KRONK, PACHA, AND MALINA  
No, not really.

QUILLA

Anyways, as I said, it's too late. The empress has headed over to the village square to make an announcement!

KUZCO  
We've got to stop her!

MALINA  
Come on lets go.

The four leave, and Quilla smiles evilly, and watches them leave, as GeZun enters the dungeon.

GEZUN  
You let them go? How could you let them go?

QUILLA  
Don't worry, GeZun. Yzma can take care of them from here.

Cut to Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, and Malina, arriving in the village square(wearing their Yzma poncho uniforms.) We see Yzma, who's giving an important announcement.

YZMA  
Attention everyone!

I have important news!

I've found the person responsible for the death of the emperor!

It was Kuzco! As we all know, Kuzco would do anything to keep his position on the throne.

So, out of pure jealousy, Kuzco murdered Pacha, plotting to take his place, and become emperor again! But, in his dying words, Pacha instated me as empress!

UNNAMED PEASANT # 1

Kuzco killed Pacha?

UNNAMED PEASANT # 2

What do we do now?

YZMA  
What do we do now?

I'll tell you what we do now!

Yzma then hikes up her skirt, as we see the peasants scream with fear.

PEASANTS  
Ahh!

Yzma then pulls out a torch, as the crowd sighs.

YZMA  
We must destroy Kuzco!

PEASANTS

Oh, okay.

We then cut back to Yzma, whose torch has now been lighted.

YZMA  
After all, he killed the emperor!  
Who knows what he might do next!

TALL FEMALE PEASANT  
He could terrorise the village!

OLD PEASANT  
He could plunder

He could pillage!

SHORT AND FAT PEASANT

Or give our llamas an unnecessary trim!

YZMA

So you see, there's only one thing to do

Looks like we're all going to have to…

Destroy Him!

PEASANTS  
Destroy Him!

Destroy Him!

Destroy!  
Destroy!

Destroy!

Destroy Him!

The angry mob sees Kuzco, and chases him.

Malina, Kuzco, Pacha, and Kronk then run.

MALINA  
Come on Kuzco!

We've got to go!

PACHA  
They are all out to destroy

You!

KUZCO  
What are we going to do?

PACHA  
Let's head back to my old hut,

And once we're there

Then we will shut…

The door!

KUZCO  
If we go there, will we be safe?

MALINA  
Or will it already be too late?

Malina then looks back to see the peasants and Yzma, who are hot on their trail!

PEASANTS

Destroy Him!  
Destroy Him!

Destroy!

Destroy!  
Destroy!

Destroy Him!

MALINA  
Hurry up they're on our six!

PACHA  
We're almost there, so don't panic!

KUZCO  
Six and Panic do not rhyme!

MALINA  
That's what you'd call an off rhyme,

I can't explain 'cause we don't have time!

The four then make to Pacha/Kuzco's hut, and shut the door. However, outside the peasants are using a battering ram to break into the hut.

PEASANTS  
Destroy him!  
Destroy Him!

Destroy!

Destroy!  
Destroy!

Destroy Him!

The peasants break the door down, and enter the hut, followed by Yzma.

YZMA  
Destroy him!

Pacha then stops the peasants before they can destroy Kuzco.

PACHA  
Stop!

YZMA  
Oh Pacha, how good to see you're still alive.

PACHA  
Yzma lied to you! I'm not dead!  
She threw me in the dungeon!

SHORT FAT PEASANT  
Get her!

Yzma then backs out of the hut, as the peasants follow her.

YZMA  
Please, please, I can explain! Kronk! Help?

KRONK  
No Yzma! This time you're on your own! I have had it with you always pushing me around.

"Let's kill Kuzco, so I can take over the empire!" "Let's fail Kuzco, so I can become empress!"

It's always ME! ME! ME! Well what about me Yzma? Did you ever think about what I want?  
No. I'm not taking orders from you anymore! I am tired of…

YZMA  
Shut up, Kronk.

KRONK  
Yes mam.

Yzma then throws a potion on the floor, causing pink smoke to erupt. When the smoke clears, Yzma is gone.

KUZCO  
Where'd she go?

MALINA  
Kuzco, look!

We see Yzma running into the jungle, and then cut back to the group.

KUZCO  
We've got to go stop her!

The four run into the jungle, to chase Yzma.

We then cut to Yzma, running through the jungle, when she sees Bucky the squirrel.

Bucky squeaks to Yzma.

YZMA  
Oh, well, if it isn't you again.

You repulsive little rodent!

Bucky is offended, and squeaks again, calling an army of squirrels, who chase after Yzma, pelting her with nuts.

Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk then arrive to see Bucky.

MALINA

Kronk, ask him if he's seen Yzma.

KRONK  
Sure can do!

Squeakin-squeaker?

Bucky then squeaks back to Kronk.

KRONK  
Well, what do you know, he says he has.

Isn't that convenient!

MALINA  
Just ask him which way she went!

KRONK

Uh, squeakity-squeak, squeakin?

Bucky then points to the left, as the four leave, and head in that direction.

The four then run, and end up in the palace, they find Yzma, at the entrance to the secret lab.

KUZCO

There she is!

PACHA  
Get her!

YZMA  
You'll have to catch me first!

Yzma pulls the right lever, and the wall flips. The wall then flips again, to reveal the two levers.

MALINA  
Pull the lever, Kronk!

Kronk pulls the lever, and Malina falls into a crocodile pit.

MALINA  
Wrong lever!

A door then opens to reveal Malina, who's been bitten by a crocodile, which she then slaps, causing it to scamper away.

MALINA  
Okay, why does she even have that lever?

KUZCO  
That's what I want to know!

Malina then walks up to the four and pulls the other lever, causing the group to fall onto a bench.

Over shoulder restraints then lower onto each member of the group.

RIDE ANNOUNCER

Welcome to the Secret Lab Drop O' Doom. Enjoy the ride and beware of hitchhiking llamas.

The bench then drops down a vertical track, and the group lands in the lab.

MALINA  
Come on! We got to stop Yzma!

YZMA  
Looking for me?

KUZCO  
Yzma!

The four prepare to attack Yzma, but Yzma stops them.

YZMA  
Not so fast!

Yzma pulls out a vial with a pink potion in it.

KUZCO  
Oh no! A vial of pink stuff!

YZMA  
This is my most powerful, most evil potion ever.

Just one drop and I'll become invincible!

MALINA  
We've got to stop her before she drinks the potion!

KUZCO

Don't worry, I've seen her try to trick us like this before, she'll probably just turn into a harmless little animal, like a cat…

KRONK  
Or a rabbit.

KUZCO  
Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine.

Yzma drinks the potion, and smoke forms, as she transforms into a giant purple T-Rex.

KUZCO  
…or not.

YZMA  
Now, no one can stop me!

Yzma begins chasing the four through the lab.

KUZCO  
Hah! I always said Yzma was an old dinosaur.

MALINA  
This is no time for your ironic quips, Kuzco.

KUZCO  
Quick, everybody grab a potion, one of these is going to have to stop her!

Each of them grabs a potion, and they run towards the catacombs, with Yzma close behind.

YZMA  
Soon, you will all suffer my wrath!

KUZCO  
Pacha! Throw your potion!

Pacha throws a potion at Yzma, causing to transform into a large python.

KUZCO  
That can't be good.

YZMA  
Don't worry, Kuzzzco!

Soon it'll be over for you, and your friends.

And then you'll all be hissstory.

KUZCO  
Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass on that offer.

The three then run up the stairs, and through the catacombs. They reach a bridge, just as Yzma catches up with them.

KRONK  
Don't worry! We still have three potions left!

Kronk throws a potion at Yzma, causing her to transform into a giant shark.

We hear cracks in the bridge.

KRONK  
Uh oh. We're gonna need a bigger bridge.

The weight of the shark causes the bridge to collapse, as everyone falls into the waters of the moat below.

The group swim further down the moat, as the Yzma shark follows.

MALINA  
Come on!

Malina throws another potion at Yzma, causing her to transform into a crocodile!

Crocodile Yzma then chases the group to the shallowest point of the moat, were she has the group cornered.

YZMA  
Tick, tock! Times running out!

MALINA  
Kuzco! You have the last potion!

Kuzco throws the last potion, as we see Kuzco, Malina, Kronk, and Pacha's faces, struck with terror.

We then pan to Yzma, to reveal she's been turned back to normal. Yzma then chases the group to the roof of the palace, where GeZun, Quilla, and several guards are waiting.

KUZCO  
Oh no! We're too late!

QUILLA  
Hello, Kuzco.

KUZCO  
Pacha, this is Quilla, Quilla, this is Pacha.

KRONK

And I'm Kronk!

KUZCO  
Yes, yes you are.

(Chicha notices Pacha is alive and runs to hug and kiss him.)

CHICHA  
Pacha! You're alive.

CHACA (To Tipo.)  
I told you so.

Tipo stares back at Chaca, merely sticking his tongue out, as the two go to hug their dad.

CHACA AND TIPO  
Dad!

YZMA  
Ah, the royal family is reunited once again. And just in time to watch their precious little village be destroyed! Everything they've ever cared about, gone! To make way for the Yzmall! Movie theaters, arcades, shopping! The Yzmall will have everything! And Pacha will have nothing! After all Kuzco, he's the one who caused all this trouble! The taste of revenge is something sweet, isn't it Kuzco. Just think, everyone who's ever troubled you, gone!

KUZCO  
Those villagers haven't troubled me! You want to know who's really troubled me, Yzma? Look in the mirror! You may have think you have everything Yzma, but you want to know the truth?

You have NOTHING!

And I don't care if I'm emperor or not. I'll still have something you'll never have.

I have friends!

Kuzco then begins to sing.

KUZCO

I was never really known for being humble,

Kindness was a word I did not know.

But one day into my life, he would stumble,

Forever this would change the status quo,  
And even when

I was rude to him

He'd show

He cared for me

He was kind to me

And that is how he changed me so.

PACHA

I was always taught, there was some good in everyone.

When I met him, I began to have some doubt.

But then when

I was in great danger

He stepped in, and he helped me out.

And when he helped that is when I realized,

Now I know what friendship's all about.

KUZCO  
Even though we both may have our differences,

Together we will carry on,

Together we will still be strong,

As long as we have someone on which we can depend.

'Cause you ain't got nothing,

If You Don't Have a Friend.

PACHA AND KUZCO  
Yes, we we'll be friends forever.

Together, till the end.

'Cause you ain't got nothing,

If You Don't Have a Friend.

GEZUN  
Aww, how sweet, too bad I'm going to have to kill you.

KUZCO  
Listen! Before you kill us, I have a few words to say.

I've made a lot of mistakes in the past.

KRONK, MALINA AND PACHA  
That's true.

KUZCO  
Maybe I shouldn't have fired Yzma, or planned to build my pool on Pacha's hut, or convinced the exterminator Pacha's house was infested with termites, or tricked Tipo into eating that week old Meat Mug, or turned Guaca's hut into a bowling alley, or…

MALINA  
Okay, we get it!

KUZCO  
The point is, I'm sorry, Yzma. Sometimes it takes you a while to realize, that everything you need, is already there. Sometimes you need to appreciate what you have. Sometimes you can't let the bad things in life get you down. Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe in. Sometimes what you're looking for is right in front of you. No matter what, there will always be someone out there who believes in you. And sometimes you need to treat others with respect and dignity, or they just might turn on you. So Yzma, I ask you, kill me if you must, but please, don't kill my friends.

They're not to blame. I am.

YZMA  
Well, Kuzco, that was a very moving speech.

KUZCO  
Thanks.

YZMA  
Now kill them!

GEZUN  
Yes, your highness. But first, your crown, it appears to have a smudge on it. Let me polish that up for you.

YZMA  
Alright, GeZun, but do it quickly! We can't have them escape!

GEZUN  
Oh, and your highness, one more thing, my liege…

YZMA  
What now?

GEZUN  
Bye bye!

GeZun pulls a lever, sending Yzma dropping down a trap door into the dungeon. Gezun then puts on the crown.

GEZUN  
Hah! Boom baby! Now I'm in charge!

KRONK  
Whoa, I did not see that coming.

GEZUN  
And as my first order of business…

Guards, execute them!

KUZCO  
Kronk now would be a great time for those weapons I asked you to get.

KRONK  
Okay, here ya go. Sorry, there's only one. That was all they had left.

KUZCO  
What is this? Some kind of pole?

KRONK  
No, it's a spear. The head fell off in the checkout line.

Kuzco shrugs, and uses the pole like a fighting staff against the guards. Kuzco knocks a couple of guards out, then one of the guards grabs Kuzco by the shoulders, Kuzco hits the guard in the groin with the stick, as the guard falls over in pain.

KUZCO  
No touchy.

We then cut to Malina who is fighting more guards. Malina double-jump kicks two guards and then uppercuts another guard.

We cut to Kronk, who body slams, a guard. We next cut to Pacha who cross punches two guards and then backhand punches a guard who sneaks up behind him.

We cut to Quilla, watching, as Kronk's shoulder angel returns.

ANGEL KRONK

You know, now would be a great time to have a sudden and unexplained change of heart.

QUILLA  
If I help them, will you leave me alone?

ANGEL KRONK  
Maybe.

Quilla then grabs GeZun's crown, and holds it in the air.

QUILLA  
Kuzco! Catch!

Quilla then throws the crown to Kuzco, who catches it.

Gezun laugh's evilly, and touches his head to feel his crown, only to realize it's gone.

GEZUN  
Hey! Where's my crown?

KUZCO  
Hey Gezun! Looking for this?

GeZun then runs up to grab the crown.

GEZUN  
Give me that!

Kuzco stops Gezun with his hand. Gezun runs in place frustrated, and then bites Kuzco's hand.

KUZCO  
Ow!

Kuzco drops the crown, causing it to fall off the roof. Then Gezun runs off the edge of the roof to grab it. He then looks down to realize he's in the middle of the air.

GEZUN  
Uh-oh!

Gezun then falls, as he screams.

GEZUN  
Ahhhhhhhhh!-

We then cut to the crown falling.

We then cut to Gezun falling, screaming.

Then the crown. Then GeZun falling.

Then the crown. Then GeZun falling.

Then the crown. Then GeZun falling.

Then the crown. Then GeZun falling.

Then the crown. Then GeZun falling.

GEZUN

How tall is this palace?

We cut back to the crown falling.

We then cut to GeZun falling.

We cut to the bottom of the palace, where a Giant trampoline can be seen.

A guard stands near the trampoline, talking to the delivery man who delivered it.

GUARD  
You know, this is really getting old.

Just when it seems GeZun's going to land in the trampoline, he narrowly misses, and crashes to the ground. The crown, however, does land in the trampoline, bouncing back to the top of the palace, as Kuzco catches it.

KUZCO  
Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh uh huh uh huh! I'm emperor again!

The Royal Record Keeper then appears, and takes the crown from Kuzco.

ROYAL RECORD KEEPER  
Congratulations, Kuzco, you've stopped Yzma and GeZun!  
Now Pacha may return to his duties as emperor.

KUZCO  
Oh right, I forgot about that.

The Royal Record Keeper then places the crown on Pacha, however Pacha takes it off.

PACHA  
Listen, Kuzco. I'm not the emperor. You are. I can't accept this. You're the true emperor, not me.

This crown belongs to you.

Pacha kneels down at Kuzco, offering his the crown back.

KUZCO  
Oh, thanks but I couldn't possibly.

Well, if you insist…

We then cut to the inside of the palace, where Kuzco kicks open a pair of double doors.

KUZCO  
Hah! Boom baby!

We then zoom out to reveal a huge "Welcome Back" party, a crowd with several peasants, including Pacha and his family, Malina and her family, Kronk and his family, and Quilla and her family.

Kuzco runs up to Pacha, to say hi.

KUZCO  
Hey there Pacha, how've you been?

PACHA  
Good how are you.

KUZCO  
Oh, I'm fine. Just been busy doing emperor things.

PACHA  
I want you to know I'm sorry about what happened with Yzma.

KUZCO  
No, it's okay, it's my fault really.

I should have warned you not to trust her.

Kuzco then walks over to see Malina and Quilla, who are now good friends and are chatting.

KUZCO  
Hello ladies.

MALINA  
Hey Kuzco! My article on your return to the throne won the Perutzer prize!

Kuzco

Well Malina, I'm glad to hear it.

The two girls then kiss Kuzco on the cheeks, causing him to faint. We then cut to Pacha, with his family.

CHICHA  
Pacha, Kuzco just saved your life!

PACHA

Well, now were even.

Pacha and Chicha then kiss, as their children watch, in disgust.

We then pan to reveal the Theme Song Guy, who sings a reprise of Pacha's theme song.

THEME SONG GUY

Sit back and I'll tell you the story

Of Pacha and Kuzco.

The peasant and the emperor,

Put on one heck of a show.

Kuzco invited his

Friend Pacha to come and live

In his home, the palace,

It was the best gift he could give.

But there was a tiny flaw,

For you see

There was a little law,

And the only way the

Palace could be Pacha's home,

Was if Pacha would take Kuzco's place,

If Kuzco would give Pacha his throne.

So, out of generosity,

Kuzco had Pacha instated.

Kuzco left his home, the palace,

Where he had originated.

But soon, Yzma,

That wicked witch,

She concocted an evil scheme,

To trick Pacha into thinking

That she had been redeemed.

So that poor Pacha,

He had known no wiser!

He hired Yzma

To become his new royal advisor!

Kronk, was fired,

Yzma let him go,

And that is when he warned Kuzco.

Now, that nasty old Yzma,

She couldn't have been meaner!

Kuzco and Kronk, went

To ask for help

From their dear friend,

Malina.

The three formed a rebellion,

A team that would resist

Yzma's evil tyranny!

Yzma ruled

With an iron fist!

The three broke Pacha out

Of the royal dungeon.

The chase was on to find Yzma

When, the village

She would summon

To chase Kuzco

All through the town

But they made it out okay.

They went to the palace,

Where a fight would end the day.

They chased Yzma to the top,

Of the palace, when,

Her new advisor,

GeZun would betray her there and then.

But luckily, the four of them!  
Kuzco, Kronk, Malina and Pacha

Worked together to stop Gezun

And then it was pretty soon

That the day had well been saved.

You see, first Pacha helped save Kuzco's life.

Now Kuzco helped saved his.

So now there even,

Balanced out,

No need for notes,

There won't be a quiz.

So that is how the story ends!

Let's hope they'll always be friends!

So that's the story!

Now you know!

That's the story!

Now you know!  
That's the story!  
Now you know!

That's the story

Of Pacha and Kuzco!

Yes, that's the story of Pacha and Kuzco!

We then cut to a jail cell, where we see Guards throwing GeZun in the dungeon.

GEZUN  
No please, it was just a joke; I didn't really mean to hurt anyone.

The guard then throws GeZun in the dungeon.

YZMA

Hello, GeZun.

GEZUN  
Oh, hi Yzma.

YZMA  
GeZun, you betrayed me…

GEZUN  
Yeah, about that, Yzma I'm sorry…

YZMA  
Good work!

GEZUN

What?

YZMA

Good work, plotting to pose as my advisor, so you could take the throne.

You've proved yourself to be a worthy successor,

So I propose a toast to your cleverness!

Yzma pulls out two glasses of wine, and hands one to GeZun. She then raises her glass.

GeZun raises his, as the two toast.

GEZUN  
Thank you, Yzma.

YZMA  
No, GeZun. Thank you.

Gezun drinks the wine, as Yzma watches, with an evil smile on her face.

We then see GeZun transform into a mouse.

GEZUN  
Okay, What did you put in my drink?

YZMA  
Oh, just a little mouse potion.

GEZUN

A mouse potion?

Why'd you want to turn me into a mouse?

YZMA  
Well, I have to have something for lunch, don't I?

GEZUN

I beg your pardon?

Yzma then drinks her wine, and transforms into a cat. Yzma stares at GeZun, with an evil smile, showing her sharp teeth, as Yzma retracts her claws, ready to attack GeZun.

GEZUN  
Nice Kitty.

THE END


End file.
